Los hijos del Principe
by aiculpp
Summary: Alibaba estaba seguro desde el momento en que acepto ser la mano derecha de Kouen Ren, que de ese momento en adelante su vida estaría envuelta en situaciones que no comprendería. Pero a pesar de saber eso… Cuidar a los hijos de Kouen Ren no era definitivamente algo que pensó que haría. Kouen x Alibaba
¡Hola! Si, siempre digo que tardare mas, pero ni modo no me pude aguantar, tengo otros dos que tambien quiero subir despues de este y pues creo que ya no hacen falta mas explicaciones XD.

Porfin, ya va uno de esta pareja que me archi-mega-super-encanta. Amo a estos dos y pues tengo algo bien dramático de ellos, pero quise primero subir este que se me hace mas ligero y gracioso.

¡Disfrutenlo!

.

.

.

 **LOS HIJOS DEL PRINCIPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo en el palacio de la familia Kou en Balbad parecía normal a simple vista, los sirvientes, soldados, consejeros y ancianos, todos hacían sus correspondientes actividades de la tarde, cualquier persona que estuviera en el palacio de Balbad tenía un fin, desde el más sencillo como limpiar el lugar, hasta proporcionar los consejos que servirían al primer príncipe imperial para la elaboración de sus estrategias de conquista.

Y ahora, para desagrado de Alibaba, el ahora también pertenecía a las personas que debían de cumplir un fin en ese palacio. No le molestaba trabajar si era para el bien de su preciada Balbad, pero lamentablemente lo que hacía no se sentía como algo que de verdad fuera a ayudarla.

-Traducir pergaminos del lenguaje Toran ¿eso no solo ayudara a ese hombre a crear más estrategias de guerra? –

Eran las palabras con las que Alibaba iba renegando mientras se dirigía al despacho de Kouen Ren, el hombre que le había pedido/obligado convertirse en su mano derecha con la promesa de que solo así podría intervenir en las decisiones para su nación.

Cuando llego al despacho escucho desde afuera la voz alterada de Koumei, quien parecía estar hablando con otra persona.

-¡¿Hermano cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?! – se podía oír a Koumei

-Por favor príncipe, no se altere, en realidad fuimos nosotros los que le sugerimos que lo hiciera ya que estábamos seguros de su nombramiento como emperador a la muerte de su padre.

Parecía ser que el acompañante del segundo príncipe era un anciano

-No es así, mi hermano simplemente actuó por instinto, estaremos en un gran problema si esto llega a oídos de la emperatriz.

Alibaba pudo deducir por el ahora tono de resignación de Koumei, que algo grave había pasado, y por lo poco que había escuchado, parecía que involucraba a Kouen Ren, por lo que rápidamente entendió que no debía de entrar en el despacho puesto que parecía que algo delicado ocurría, así que decidió retirarse.

-¡Hermano escúchame!

-¡Príncipe!

Antes de que Alibaba se alejara aunque fuera un paso de la puerta, esta se abrió ante él. Al momento se espantó debido que probablemente lo acusarían de espiarlos, pero más se sorprendió de ver a Kouen Ren enfrente de él, quien por alguna extraña razón lo miraba con duda, y después comenzó a verlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Alibaba? – se asomó Koumei detrás de su hermano

-eh…yo lo siento, venía a entregar estos documentos que me habían encargado y…

-Tu – se oyó la profunda voz de Kouen interrumpiéndolo.

A Alibaba en verdad le molestaba el otro, él no era "Tu", tenía nombre y apellido, pero parecía que el otro era demasiado tonto para recordarlo, e incluso si quiso reclamarle estaba seguro de que le interrogaría él porque estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando conversaciones que no le incumbían.

-¿Qué ocurre? – respondió el rubio alzando su mirada para observar al Ren.

-Tú tendrás a mis hijos

-…

.

.

.

-A ver déjame ver si entiendo, su cultura y particularmente su familia siempre ha propiciado las familias numerosas, Hakuryuu ya me había contado con anterioridad que por esa razón comenzaban a meter a bonitas cortesanas a los aposentos de los príncipes imperiales a temprana edad ¿cierto?

-Así es – Respondió Koumei

-Pero, al ser la situación política de la familia Kou tan desequilibrada, todos los hermanos decidieron que no dejarían a ninguna mujer embarazada, por miedo de que en el futuro los conflictos políticos en la familia desataran una pelea por la distribución de poder, lo cual con más herederos solo haría el conflicto más grande ¿voy bien?

-Sí, es correcto

Antes de seguir hablando Alibaba tomo un gran suspiro – Entonces… parece ser que al comenzar a decaer la salud del emperador y esperando la obvia muerte de su padre, decidieron que ya era momento de comenzar a tener descendencia ya que, parecía mas que obvio que Kouen Ren tomaría el puesto de emperador ¿Me equivoque en alguna parte?

-No, de hecho has comprendido todo muy bien

-Muy bien, en realidad en muy sencillo si se piensa, en realidad debo admitir que me sorprende su nivel de organización y predicción para el futuro. Pero eso me lleva a únicamente una duda.

-Adelante

-¿¡Porque demonios si se supone que la salud del emperador empezó a decaer hasta este año, Kouen Ren ya tiene dos hijos?!

Esta vez Koumei no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de vergüenza

-Bueno, eso es justamente lo que yo trataba que mi hermano también me explicara, parece ser que en realidad los consejeros ya habían previsto con bastante antelación la muerte del emperador y le sugirieron que comenzara a dejar descendencia para que en el momento en que se volviera emperador no hubiera conflictos sobre a quién le pertenece el poder.

-…

-…

-Te acabas de inventar eso ¿verdad?

-¡Esta bien! mi hermano simplemente no tuvo control durante una noche y ahora tiene una hija de 4 años y un pequeño de seis meses.

El rubio volteo a ver a los pequeños, la niña sin duda alguna parecía tener 4 años y su cabello rojo reafirmaba sus lazos familiares, aunque parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para cargar al pequeño bebé. Seguido dirigió su mirada al "padre" de los niños, Kouen no había dicho ni opinado absolutamente nada desde que comenzaron a explicarle a Alibaba la situación, por lo que suponía que aunque fuera un poco, el gran Primer Príncipe Imperial del imperio Kou también se encontraba sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer.

-¿y tú que piensas de todo esto? – se dirigió Alibaba a Kouen

-¿Opinar?

-Claro, después de todo son tus hijos, aunque aún no me explico cómo es que llegaron aquí- decía el rubio con verdadero interés.

-Parece ser que su madre murió – le contesto el mayor- O al menos la madre de la niña.

Alibaba se sorprendió ante esa respuesta

-¿Quieres decir que los dos son de diferentes mujeres? Pero… ¿Qué paso con la madre del bebe?

-Murió cuando el nació

Esta vez una suave e infantil voz fue la que le respondió. Alibaba se sintió mal cuando pensó en lo difícil que era todo eso para una niña de 4 años, no solamente se encontraba ante la noticia de que era hija de un importante príncipe, sino que también tenía que lidiar con la muerte de su madre y con un pequeño niño que estaba igual de desprotegido que ella.

Alibaba nuevamente se dirigió a Kouen

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué? – dijo como si no entendiera

-Supongo que esa frase de "tu tendrás a mis hijos" significa que al menos has pensado que hacer con ellos ¿no?

El príncipe Kouen sonrió con altanería, sin duda ese chico no dejaba de superar sus expectativas.

-Así es, he decidido que mientras probamos si estos niños son realmente hijos míos o no, tú te harás cargo de cuidarlos.

Alibaba se sintió sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de decir el otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estarás con ellos, los alimentaras, vestirás, y si quieres dales eso que llamar "Amor maternal" no me importa. – Decía Kouen con un tono de burla.

-¡No me refiero a eso!, a lo que realmente me refiero es ¿Qué significa eso de que "Hasta que prueben que son tus hijos"?

En realidad Alibaba no era tonto, y podía deducir lo que significaba pero…

-Con el emperador anterior- dijo el hermano menor de Kouen- hubo ocasiones en que algunas mujeres decían que sus hijos llevaban sangre real, para que esto se pudiera comprobar, los magos del imperio desarrollaron una técnica en la cual se puede comparar los elementos sanguíneos de los niños y del emperador, de esa manera se podía comprobar si ellos eran sus verdaderos hijos.

-Ya veo, pero… - algo realmente estaba incomodando al menor con toda esa historia - ¿Qué pasara con los niños si estos resultan no ser sus hijos? – dijo realmente preocupado

-No tienes que preocuparte, los niños simplemente regresaran a su lugar de origen, ellos no tienen por qué cargar con la culpa de sus madres mentirosas.

La manera tan fría de decirlo, de alguna manera incomodo a Alibaba. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia los pequeños, la niña no decía nada y era obvio el porqué, todos los que estaban en ese lugar eran realmente atemorizantes. Observo con más detalle a la pequeña y por un momento recordó lo que Kougyoku le había contado sobre la época en que vivió sola en el castillo sin que nadie le prestara atención a pesar de que era una Princesa.

El no quería que esos niños vivieran por algo parecido a eso. Realmente le desagradaba Kouen Ren, pero esos niños no tenían la culpa de nada e incluso aunque sabía que lo más importante para él debía de ser su nación, si no podía ayudar a esos niños, tampoco podría ayudar a Balbad.

-Está bien, yo los cuidare

Koumei se sorprendió por lo poco que el príncipe Saluja había debatido el asunto de cuidarlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tardaran para saber la verdad?

-mmm alrededor de un mes.

-… no tengo ni idea de cómo se supone que los magos lo harán, pero me comprometo a cuidarlos y protegerlos durante ese tiempo – lentamente se acercó a ellos e hizo un ademan para que la niña le entregara le bebe, cosa que la niña hizo – simplemente no los dejare solos – logro acomodar él bebe en uno de sus brazos y con la mano libre tomo la manita de la niña, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

El segundo príncipe aun no salía de su asombro por la determinación del rubio.

Kouen quien se había mantenido en silencio, no perdió de vista la espalda del menor mientras salía con los niños, de repente le llamo

-Escucha, para evitar problemas, hasta que sepamos la verdad solo un pequeño grupo de personas tratara con ellos, eso no incluye a tus subordinados, por lo que invéntate algo para que no se anden paseando por el castillo durante ese tiempo.

Alibaba se sorprendió un poco, pero comprendió que talvez para ellos resultaría humillante que se supiera habían estado cuidando de dos niños porque decían tener sangre real. Sin duda la familia Ren era detestable.

-Está bien… ¡Pero! – Volteo su rostro hacia el mayor mientras alzaba más la voz - ¡Tu también tendrás que ir a verlos al menos una vez al día, sean tus hijos o no, tu eres lo más cercano a la imagen de un padre que estos niños conocerán! ¡Si no eres un buen padre, entonces dudo mucho que puedas ser un buen rey!

Dicho esto, Alibaba salió rápidamente azotando la puerta dejando a los dos hermanos sorprendidos por su momentáneo coraje. Las carcajadas de Kouen inundaron el lugar, mientras Koumei trataba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

-Ese mocoso, sin duda es alguien a quien considerar – decía mientras seguía riendo.

-Mi hermano y Rey, ¿Qué acciones se tomaran a partir de ahora? – dijo el menor de los dos mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia.

La risa de Kouen ceso y su mirada se tornó seria mientras comenzaba a cepillar su barba.

-Mientras los niños estén aquí no habrá problemas, pero quiero que inmediatamente restrinjas el número de personas que tendrá contacto con ellos, no podemos dejar que esa mujer o Al-Tharmen descubran la existencia de estos futuros herederos.

-Así se hará – termino Koumei mientras se dirigía a la puerta para realizar sus actividades encomendadas, sin embargo antes de salir volvió a dirigirse a su hermano – Disculpe mi insolencia pero… ¿Cree que ha sido buena idea dejarle el cuidado de los niños al Príncipe de Balbad?

Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor – Por supuesto, después de todo él fue la primera persona en quien pensé para cumplir esta labor. He puesto algo muy importante en sus manos, veamos como sobrelleva su labor.

Con esas palabras, Koumei salió, dejando nuevamente solo al primer príncipe, quien ahora se preguntaba como lo sorprendería el mocoso Balbad durante el próximo mes.

.

.

.

Alibaba se encontraba en el único lugar en el que desde su regreso a Balbad podía conseguir aunque fuera un poco de privacidad: su cuarto. Este era muy bonito y espacioso, en realidad se había sorprendido que le dieran un aposento tan lujoso, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Ahora en ese cuarto se encontraba con los niños que de ese momento hasta dentro de un mes serian su total y completa responsabilidad.

-Estoy seguro de que debes de estar muy confundía – dijo dirigiéndose a la niña – pero daré todo de mi para que te sientas cómoda en este lugar. Mi nombre es Alibaba – dijo al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano.

La niña se avergonzó un poco pero aun así alzando sus ojos con determinación tomo la mano del rubio.

-Hana

-¿Ese es tu nombre?

La niña sintió tímidamente. Lo cual causo ternura en el mayor.

-Bien Hana, tienes alguna idea de cómo se llama este pequeñín – dijo señalando al bebe en sus brazos.

Ahora la pequeña negó – Yo apenas conocí a este niño hace una semana atrás, cuando mi madre murió, ella me hablo sobre él y por eso fui a buscarlo, porque estaba con unas malas personas, luego lo traje a este lugar ya que mi madre me dijo que nuestro padre estaba en este lugar.

Alibaba analizo lo que le estaba contando la niña, sin duda la pequeña era fuerte y no solo físicamente, si no que parecía que tenía una gran madurez a pesar de su corta edad… sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que eso se debía a que la vida que había llevado no había sido para nada fácil.

-Ya veo, mira – cuidadosamente se agacho aun con él bebe en brazos para estar a la altura de la niña – de ahora en adelante todo será diferente para ti ¿de acuerdo? Yo los protegeré.

La niña se sorprendió por la sinceridad del otro y no pudo evitar sonreír conmovida.

-Por favor, cuida de nosotros – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

El tercer príncipe de Balbad ahora estaba más que determinado a que Kouen Ren participara en el cuidado de esos niños, después de todo, lo que le había dicho era cierto, él no podía esperar cuidar un país si no podía con el cuidado de sus propios hijos.

.

.

.

Alibaba pensó que el primer problema al que se enfrentaría seria poder bañar a los niños, no porque no supiera hacerlo, sino porque pensaba que se le dificultaría poder bañar a uno y después de otro, después de todo uno de ellos era completamente dependiente para todo de él, sin embargo para su sorpresa la pequeña Hana resulto muy obediente y ella pudo bañarse sola mientras el bañaba al bebe, como ella había terminado primero él le indico que sus ropas estaban sobre su cama y solo debía vestirse con ellas en lo que el salía con el menor. La niña asintió.

Cuando el príncipe salió se dio cuenta que fue muy inocente al pensar que tendría problemas con los niños al bañarlos… el problema real era vestirlos.

La pequeña había tratado de vestirse con todo lo que Alibaba previamente había dejado sobre la cama, sin embargo el rubio pareció olvidar que la ropa que usaban en el imperio tenia demasiados accesorios por lo que una pequeña niña de 4 años no podría arreglarse ella sola.

El resultado: Una pequeña de 4 años de alguna extraña forma termino envuelta en toda su ropa y solo su cabeza era visible.

Alibaba suspiro resignado, libero rápidamente a la niña y trato de arreglarla, sin embargo, el ahora despierto e inquieto niño de 6 meses gateaba por toda la cama, Alibaba tenía que vigilar al pequeño mientras trataba de acomodar las ropas de la pequeña, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que sería imposible, cuando al fin había decidió tratar de envolver al niño en cobijas para limitar sus movimientos, entro Kouen a su cuarto.

-¿Qué rayos haces mocoso? Se supone que debieron de haber ido a comer hace media hora.

-¡Tu! – exclamo Alibaba señalándolo con el dedo – Ven acá – Kouen se sorprendió al ver como Alibaba lo jalaba de la mano y ahora adentro de la habitación lo ponía en frente de la pequeña- ¡Vístela!

-¿Qué? – dijo el mayor incrédulo

-Vístela, no puedo con los dos, este pequeño es muy inquieto, ella es linda y tranquila por lo que no tendrás problemas, esa es su ropa, - dijo señalando el montón de prendas que estaba a un lado – Solo ponle eso mientras yo arreglo al bebe y al final yo la peinare – dijo de forma mandona el menor.

Kouen aun sin creer la forma en que Alibaba le había "pedido" las cosas, se dispuso a tomar las prendas de la niña, era cierto lo que había dicho el mocoso, la pequeña era callada y obediente. Sin embargo después de tomar todas las prendas tuvo un problema

-¡¿Cuál de todas estas va primero?!

-¡¿Qué no es tu ropa igual?! Eres un tipo listo, solo usa la lógica. – dijo un malhumorado Alibaba que le ponía un pañal al bebe.

Después de media hora más, por fin los niños estuvieron listos, al final Kouen no hizo un mejor trabajo que el de Hana y Alibaba tuvo que desvestirla y volverla a arreglar.

-Por cierto – dijo Alibaba mientras caminaba con los niños siguiente al pelirrojo – dijiste que teníamos que ir a comer, pero creí que no querías que muchas personas vieran a los niños

-Así es, de ahora en adelante ustedes comerán conmigo en mi despacho, los sirvientes no preguntaran nada, ellos dejaran la comida y se retiraran antes de que tú llegues con los niños.

El rubio verdaderamente se sorprendió por el acto, pero supuso que era su manera de responder a lo que el había exigido cuando acepto cuidar a sus hijos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aunque no sabía el porqué.

.

.

.

Después de su primera comida juntos, Kouen y Alibaba acordaron que uno de los puntos a trabajar durante ese mes serían los modales en la mesa.

.

.

.

Aunque el acto de hacer que comieran juntos había sorprendido a Alibaba, se sorprendió todavía más al ver que Kouen Ren estaba cumpliendo con su palabra de ir a ver a los niños, y no era solamente una vez al día como el rubio había exigido, en realidad parecía de Kouen en verdad buscaba espacio para ir a ver a los niños.

Pero la relación que llevaba con ellos… bueno esa era otra historia.

Por un lado estaba la pequeña Hana. Ella era linda y obediente, aprendía las cosas con rapidez y de hecho se notaba que quería saber más sobre Kouen, sin embargo, el mayor no parecía conocer mucho sobre tratar con niños.

Ahora mismo mientras Alibaba alimentaba al pequeño de 6 meses, veía a Hana sentada en el pasto del jardín con Kouen en frente de ella después de que el rubio le dijo que jugara con ella mientras él estaba con el pequeño. Sin embargo no estaban haciendo nada… absolutamente nada. La niña no parecía tenerle miedo a su padre, pero parecía que esperara que el mayor dijera algo… cosa que al parecer no iba a pasar.

Alibaba se burló un poco internamente de Kouen ya que parecía ser que si existían cosas con las que el magnífico Primer príncipe imperial no podía lidiar. Aun así, siempre que le pedía al pelirrojo que cuidara de la niña pasaba lo mismo… ¡Y ya había pasado una semana! Las cosas no podían seguir así, por lo que se acercó a los dos y se sentó cerca de ellos.

-Y dime Hana, ¿Qué cosas te gustan? - pregunto Alibaba con una sonrisa.

-mmm, pues… me gustan los animales como los perros… también me gustan los libros

-¿enserio?- esta vez fue Kouen quien hablo

-¡Si! Pero… yo no sé leer, por lo que solo veo las ilustraciones y me imagino lo que dicen – dijo un poco avergonzada.

Alibaba estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

-Eso no es nada de qué avergonzarse, en realidad es así como yo comencé mi pasión por la historia- comento Kouen bastante orgulloso.

-¿Enserio? – dijeron la niña y Alibaba al mismo tiempo, este último un poco incrédulo

-Hmm, por supuesto, no es malo querer saber lo que significan las cosas ¿o sí? – le dijo un poco molesto a Alibaba – además mientras más descubres, más bello se vuelve el mundo a tus ojos ¿no lo creen?

Alibaba se dio cuenta que el mayor era más de lo que aparentaba, se permitió sonreír con dulzura.

-¿Ves Hana? Si tu aprendes a leer, también podrás ver la belleza del mundo, de la misma manera que lo hace tu padre… no, de hecho estoy seguro que tu veras otras cosas y en el futuro podrás contarle a este hombre todo lo que has descubierto – le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio a la pequeña.

Kouen parecía apenas darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, por lo que su mirada reflejaba un poco esa sorpresa. Vio de reojo a Alibaba y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que ese príncipe había hecho, la pregunta de Alibaba había detonado que después de una semana de incomodo silencio, por fin la niña y el hablaran con naturalidad. Sin duda ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Alibaba.

-¡Kouen te estoy hablando! – la mirada del mencionada mostro fastidio

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te estoy diciendo que tomes al bebe mientras acompaño a Hana al baño, recuerda que me dijiste que no debía de ser vista.

-Ah, sí.

El niño estaba completamente dormido, por lo que Alibaba pensó que no habría ningún problema en dejarlos solos… pero se equivocó. En el momento en que él bebe estuvo en contacto con Kouen Ren, el pequeño comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – dijo Kouen molesto.

-¿Cómo que, qué? , pues es obvio que lo estas cargando mal – le regañaba el menor.

-¡Lo estoy agarrando como tú lo tenías!

-¡Pues es obvio que no, está llorando!

-Tsk, ¡lo que pasa es que este niño me odia! – dijo ahora exasperado el pelirrojo

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Es un bebe!

-¡Entonces explícame como es que siempre que yo me acerco a él llora!

-¡Claramente es porque tu rostro es aterrador!

-¿¡Que dijiste?!

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡Ahora tómalo y cálmalo, yo tengo que ir con Hana al baño!

-¡Llévalo contigo!

-¡Es tu hijo!

Mientras ambos príncipes seguían discutiendo, la pequeña Hana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, divertida. En realidad, parecía que de verdad Alibaba no se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto que él bebe lloraba siempre que Kouen trataba de cargarlo, arreglarlo, alimentarlo, tocarlo, ella al principio pensó que era porque igual que ella, él bebe todavía no se acostumbraba al mayor, pero después de una semana, se dio cuenta que en realidad él bebe parecía tener algo en contra del mayor… ella sabía que él bebe no lo adiaba, pero era obvio que él bebe prefería mil veces estar con Alibaba que estar con el mayor.

.

.

.

En la mayoría de las veces, Alibaba era quien le enseñaba a la pequeña Hana lo básico sobre la lectura y la escritura, sin embargo, poco a poco Kouen comenzó a involucrarse más en lo que se le enseñaba a la pequeña. La manera en la que el mayor parecía tan comprometido velando por los dos niños hizo que en el rubio comenzara a cuestionarse acerca de lo que le habían dicho en un principio.

-¿De verdad crees que ellos no son tus hijos? – le dijo el menor a Kouen mientras Hana jugaba en los jardines y los mayores estaban recargados en un árbol vigilándola.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque… mientras más tiempo pasa… más me doy cuenta de que es imposible que no lo sean.

Kouen pensó lentamente lo que le diría como respuesta, era obvio que Alibaba era más listo de lo que aparentaba, pero también era un hecho que mientras más supiera ese chico en más peligro estaría… lo mejor por ahora era que supiera lo menos posible.

-Koumei ya te ha explicado como son las cosas en el imperio, si ellos son mis hijos no habrá más problema.

-Pero y si resulta que al final no lo son… aun cuando has estado conviviendo con ellos todo este tiempo… ¿de verdad puedes simplemente regresarlos a la calle? – su pregunta parecía desesperada y Kouen pudo deducir que Alibaba trataba de comprender más de el en base a esa conversación… eso en verdad le agradaba pero… lo mejor por el momento era que Alibaba supiera lo menos posible de todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-Como te dije: así son las cosas en el imperio.

Alibaba no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, no en realidad se sentía como un estúpido por haber creído que talvez… solo talvez Kouen no era ese hombre desalmado que creía.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que los niños estaban con Alibaba, y tal y como habían indicado, muy pocas personas tenían contacto con ellos. Además de Kouen y Alibaba, solo un par de sirvientes y Koumei eran los que habían visto a los pequeños.

Alibaba se encontraba realmente feliz por cuidar a los niños, incluso si sabía la situación ante la que se encontraba, en realidad no le molestaba estar con los niños y aunque sonara extraño, tampoco le molestaba compartir aunque fuera un poco, su espacio con Kouen Ren. Aun le causaba preocupación el hecho de que si los pequeños resultaban no ser hijos del pelirrojo, ellos regresarían a su precaria vida, pero aunque solo hubiesen pasado dos semanas, algo le decía que esos niños eran verdaderamente portadores de la sangre de la familia Ren. Y a veces sentía como si Kouen también lo supiera.

Ahora mismo veía como el pelirrojo estaba acomodando a la pequeña en la cama, mientras el también se acostaba con ella. Eso se había vuelvo un habito desde que ambos habían comenzado a conversar más. Alibaba mentiría si dijera que no lo conmovía la escena que presenciaba. Era en momentos como esos que pensaba que después de todo Kouen Ren si podría ser un buen padre.

-Alibaba, ¿No vamos a dormir? – le llamo la niña

-¡! Jejeje, no, tengo que alimentar al bebe todavía, estaré afuera en el balcón, parece ser que le gusta la vista nocturna- sonrió avergonzado – tu quédate un rato más con tu padre en lo que regreso.

-Si- le respondió también con una sonrisa la pequeña.

Kouen se quedó observando el camino por donde el rubio se fue, era obvio que si no fuera por esos niños, Alibaba no estaría tan tranquilo compartiendo un espacio cerrado con él, e incluso el mismo no hubiese creído que pasaría… al menos no tan pronto

-¿Te puedo decir un secreto? – dijo la niña susurrándole y diciéndole con la mano que se agachara.

-¿? Claro

-Bueno… veras… - comenzó la niña un poco avergonzada – yo nunca pase mucho tiempo con mi mamá, ella decía continuamente que por mi culpa ella ya no estaba en el palacio y que ya no pudo tener mejor vida… pero ¿sabes? Yo nunca he pensado que ella fue una mala madre, al contrario, aunque ella decía esas cosas, ella siempre procuraba que nadie me lastimara, creo que ella si intento quererme.

-…

-Pero… cuando llegue aquí y Alibaba-san comenzó a tratarme tan bien y a consentirme… bueno… aunque yo siempre quise a mi mamá… por un momento pensé que así es como debe de sentirse ser querida por una madre… jeje… yo sé que Alibaba-san es un hombre, por eso no se lo digas – termino la niña entre risas mientras se acomodaba mejor para dormir.

Kouen repaso lo que la niña le había dicho y después sonrió

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que aunque se lo digamos, el seguirá queriéndote igual – le contesto con confianza.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo la niña mirando nuevamente al mayor a los ojos.

-Claro, si esta en mis manos lo cumpliré.

-… mmm… ¿te puedo llamar Papá?

Los ojos de Kouen se abrieron de sorpresa, sin embargo suavizo su mirada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, yo no me opondré.

En ese momento, ambos vieron como Alibaba entraba con el bebé, quien parecía haberse dormido en los brazos del rubio.

-¿Eh? – Dijo sorprendido el menor – pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Kouen

Sin que Alibaba lo notara, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Eso pensaba hacer pero… - le dio una mirada a la pequeña quien inmediatamente entendió lo que planeaba- Hana dice que desea que yo duerma a su lado.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Por favor Alibaba-san – dijo la pequeña juntado sus manitas a manera de súplica – Mi Papá está casi todo el tiempo trabajando, y aun cuando nos viene a ver lo más que puede, hay veces como hoy que solo viene en las noches, por favor deja que duerma con nosotros. – termino la niña haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Alibaba no supo cómo negarse a la pequeña, en primer lugar le sorprendió como se había referido la niña a Kouen (Papá), y si la confianza entre Hana y Kouen ya era tan estrecha, el no sería el culpable de echarlo a perder.

Suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, por suerte el bebé ya tiene una cuna propia, por lo que no será demasiado incómodo para ustedes dos estar en la cama.

El rubio sabía que por esa noche le tocaría dormir en el sofá que estaba en ese cuarto. Pero era por una buena causa, así que no se quejaría.

No pudo notar la mueca de decepción que puso Kouen, pero la pequeña sí que lo noto.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿Eso quiere decir que no dormirás con nosotros? – decía la niña tratando de sonar lo más sorprendida posible.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo ahora el rubio sonrojándose – Si lo que quieren es pasar tiempo padre-hija, yo definitivamente sobro.

-¡Pero… entonces quien debería de dormir en ese sofá deberíamos de ser nosotros por estar invadiendo tu cama! – Hana hablo triste.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – trato de reclamar el otro.

-¡Entonces no te pongas tan delicado y solo ven a dormir aquí! – Hablo con voz autoritaria Kouen – Después de todo esta niña también está acostumbrada a tu calor, será más fácil para ella conciliar el sueño de esa manera, ¿o acaso… ya no quieres que esta niña este contigo? – dijo el pelirrojo con voz dramática.

Alibaba estuvo a punto de recamarle pero luego vio la carita de tristeza de Hana y supo que tenía todas las de perder en esa conversación. Por lo que tragándose su orgullo se metió en la cama dejando a Hana en medio de los dos. Sin embargo al ser ella tan pequeña, podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo del mayor.

La niña sonrió complacida y le dio una mirada cómplice a su padre quien también tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Hana estaba feliz. Parecía que su padre también estaba descubriendo lo que era tener una familia.

.

.

.

Pronto se cumpliría el mes que estaba de plazo para saber si realmente los niños eran hijos de Kouen Ren, y aunque no lo pareciera, en realidad el más nervioso era Alibaba. Sabía lo que ocurriría si los niños resultaban no ser… ¡No! No debía pensar en eso, se repetía constantemente, el ya había convivido con esos niños durante un mes entero y era más que obvio que esos niños llevaban la sangre de la familia Ren… aun así tenía un extraño presentimiento que le decía que algo iba a pasar.

-Alibaba-san

-¡! ¿Si, que pasa?

Ese día Kouen no había ido a verlos desde la mañana, lo cual era señal de que iría hasta la noche, por ese motivo ahora él se encontraba con ambos niños en el jardín, que parecía haberse convertido en el lugar favorito de la pequeña Hana.

-¿Te sientes bien Alibaba-san? – dijo preocupada la niña

-¡Si! Es solo tú sabes… el tiempo pasa volando, pareciera que apenas ayer los vi a los dos tan pequeños e indefensos.

La niña comenzó a reír divertida.

-Pero Alibaba-san, no creo que hayamos cambiado tanto en solo un mes.

-Te equivocas, creo que en un mes ha habido más cambios de los que esperaba – dijo el rubio con ternura.

La niña lo observo fijamente y luego añadió.

-Alibaba-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-Pero… prométeme que me contestaras con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-¿? Hana no me espantes, yo jamás te mentiría.

La pequeña se veía bastante nerviosa, razón por la cual Alibaba no podía imaginarse lo que iba a preguntarle.

-Tu… ¿tú que piensas de Papá?

-¡¿eh?!

-Me refiero… ¿Tú crees que mi padre es una mala persona?

El rubio no sabía porque la niña le preguntaba eso, ¿acaso Kouen había sido malo con ella? No, eso era imposible, él lo habría notado de inmediato y en realidad cuando algo le desagradaba a Kouen él era bastante expresivo al respecto.

-No sé por qué me preguntas eso querida.

La niña entristeció su mirada.

-Cuando tu dijiste que nos cuidarías por un mes yo nunca pensé que tu fueras a ser una buena persona… no me refiero a que pensé que fueras malo, si no que… creí que tu solo hacías las cosas por obligación, sin embargo rápidamente me di cuenta que no es así. Pero acerca de mi padre no sabía que pensar, el no dijo nada cuando nos vio, no nos vio con desprecio ni nada de eso… pero tampoco pareció importarle mucho que estuviéramos ahí. Es por eso que de pronto pensé que… si tú no le hubieras puesto esa condición a mi padre… talvez él ni siquiera se hubiese acercado a nosotros.

-¡Basta Hana! – Le dijo Alibaba alterado - ¡Nunca vuelvas a pensar una cosa así de tu padre! Mira… yo sé que el parece aterrador y que es difícil comprenderlo, pero te puedo asegurar que aunque yo no le dijera nada, él se hubiese acercado a ustedes… ¡Porque él es en realidad una increíble persona! ¡El ama a sus hermanos y ustedes que son sus hijos apuesto a que los amara aún más! Nunca más debes de temer por tu futuro, porque te aseguro que su padre jamás los dejara solos ¿comprendes? – termino el rubio bastante exaltado.

La niña se sorprendió por la manera en que alzo la voz, pero después le miro con dulzura.

-Tienes razón.

Alibaba se tranquilizó por su respuesta y también sonrió.

-¿A ti te gusta mi padre?

-¡!

Eso fue un cambio brusco de tema, pensó el rubio, quien sin notarlo su rostro comenzó a pintarse de rojo.

-Por… por ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

-Ustedes parecen ser cercanos – dijo la pequeña con inocencia.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ese tipo y yo no somos cercanos para nada! ¡Él es desagradable, arrogante y tiene una extraña fijación por su barba! Incluso se ha burlado muchas veces de mi – dijo un poco irritado – de que le sirve verse tan bien si su personalidad es horrible, debe de agradecer que ya tiene dos hijos, porque yo en realidad no creo que alguien más quiera enrolarse con él.

La niña lo miro sorprendida pero después comenzó a reír.

-Pero Alibaba-san ¿no me acabas de decir hace unos momentos que él es una persona increíble?

Alibaba ahora sintió que su temperatura subía por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Pero-pero me refiero con su familia!

-¿Entonces tu si crees que mi Padre sea malo?

Nuevamente Alibaba se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué era lo que realmente pensaba acerca de ese molesto hombre? No estaba seguro del todo pero…

-Yo no creo que sea malo –dijo más tranquilo – es solo que el parece tener aspiraciones mucho más grandes de lo que yo jamás podre tener, no sé exactamente que piensa, no sé porque quiso que me convirtiera en su mano derecha y mucho menos se porque me puso a cuidarlos a ustedes… es casi como si me dijera que confiara en mí, pero… aún hay muchas cosas que hace, que yo no puedo comprender. ¿Sabes? Creo que este mes ha sido genial, creo que he conocido facetas de Kouen que nunca me imaginé ni siquiera que existieran… pero creo que esto es lo más lejos que me permitirá llegar, de alguna manera quiero conservar ese sentimiento de que… me permitió conocerlo un poco.

Hana vio el rostro decaído de Alibaba, ella era pequeña pero podía notar cuando alguien sufría, por lo que lo abrazo con ternura tratando de transmitirle el cariño que ella sentía por él.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, Kouen Ren estaba detrás de uno de los pilares cerca del jardín. Había escuchado todo.

.

.

.

Todas las mañanas Alibaba se levantaba desde que salía el Sol para arreglar todo lo que haría en el día con los niños, su baño, vestimenta e incluso los alimentos que les llevarían. Durante todo un mes esa había sido su rutina.

Sin embargo esa mañana todo cambio. En el momento en que abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que los niños no estaban en su cuarto. El extraño presentimiento que había tenido días antes volvió a arremolinarse en su pecho, por lo que poniéndose lo que encontré salió rápidamente hacia el despacho de Kouen Ren.

-¡Kouen! – Entro gritando al lugar donde se encontraba el príncipe- ¿Dónde están? – camino con pasos firmes hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio de Kouen, no despego su vista de él por un segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alibaba? – pregunto Koumei

-¡¿Dónde están los niños?! – pregunto ahora desesperado el príncipe de Balbad

Koumei suspiro resignado, sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, ahora tenía que ver si su hermano le contaría las cosas o lo seguiría ocultando.

-Ellos se han ido a una tierra lejana, hasta que se llegue a una estabilidad social en el imperio no es conveniente que ellos estén aquí.

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo el rubio confundido - ¿Eso quiere decir que si son tus hijos?

-Nunca hubo dudas respecto a eso

-¡!

-Hermano – trato de intervenir Koumei, pero su hermano le indico con la mirada que saliera, cosa que acepto con resignación.

Cuando el otro había salido, Kouen prosiguió.

-Desde el momento en que estos niños llegaron a este palacio yo ya sabía que ellos eran mis hijos, sin embargo su existencia corre peligro con Al-Tharmen al mando del imperio Kou. Todo este teatro de que averiguaríamos en un mes si eran mis hijos o no, era solamente para que en ese tiempo planeáramos la forma de llevarlos a otra nación sin que Gyoken o Al-Tharmen supieran de su existencia.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque serian dos potenciales contenedores para ellos, si ellos lograran manipularlos podrían haber destruido todo lo que mis hermanos y yo desde hace años. No podíamos arriesgarnos a eso. Ellos trabajan de formas retorcidas, en el momento en que supieran su existencia, pudieron haber planeado diversos planes. Pero de esta manera, si ellos se mantienen lejos incluso si la organización trata de poner sus manos sobre ellos nosotros nos enteraremos primero y sabremos qué medidas tomar.

-¿medidas? ¿Te refieres a matarlos si sabes que Al-Tharmen logro poner sus manos en ellos?

-… -el pelirrojo se levantó y le dio la espalda a Alibaba – Así es como hace las cosas el imperio.

-¡!

Alibaba por un momento sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba…

-Esos niños… en realidad no significaron nada para ti ¿cierto? ¡Solo los veías como potenciales amenazas que debías tener lo más alejado posible!

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

La furia que sentía el rubio estaba comenzando a manifestarse en forma de lágrimas que comenzaban a inundar sus ojos.

-Para esos pequeños tú eras todo un mundo ¡Y tú simplemente los haces a un lado! ¡¿Cómo puedes mostrarles calidez y felicidad por un mes y después simplemente botarlos como si fueran basura?!

-¡Si tú te encariñaste con ellos ese es tu problema! ¡No me enroles en lo que tú sentiste! – dijo exaltado Kouen.

-¡Tú eres igual o peor que Al-Tharmen! ¡La única diferencia es que ellos no lo encubren con discursos de paz para la nación!

Un ruido sordo sorprendió a Koumei quien se había mantenido afuera del despacho de su hermano. Se espantó, sabía que su hermano no era de los que saltaban a la violencia inmediatamente, pero sus gritos con Alibaba demostraban que su plática no era tranquila. Aun en contra de la orden del mayor, entro para ver si es que su hermano no había golpeado a Alibaba.

Pero no fue así. Su hermano simplemente había azotado con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo porque explicarte nada, no necesito tu simpatía y mucho menos tu aprobación. No te equivoques, tu única prioridad debería de ser solamente ayudar a Balbad ¿o me equivoco? – termino Kouen con una tétrica tranquilidad.

Alibaba ya no dijo más, pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos salió del despacho sin decir ni una sola palabra.

.

.

.

El resto de ese día Alibaba no salió de su cuarto para nada, ni siquiera para comer. Curiosamente durante ese día Kouen tampoco lo mando a llamar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Alibaba se despertó dispuesto a hacer las actividades que le correspondían, sabía que ya llevaba un mes sin ver a sus amigos (o subordinados como los llamaban los del imperio) por esa razón decidió que lo mejor sería primero informarles que estaba bien y que pronto partirían acompañando a Kouen Ren hacia el lugar en donde Aladin les contaría todo lo que sabía de Alma Torán.

Cuando estuvo en el despacho del pelirrojo, se habló un poco sobre otros temas que se tratarían cuando la reunión con las otras naciones se realizara.

Todos se retiraron, quedando solo Alibaba a pedido del Primer príncipe. Sin embargo ahora que estaban a solas un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato, Alibaba tampoco lo miraba a la cara, sin embargo Kouen no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Toma – dijo el príncipe mientras aventaba algo encima de su escritorio – Alibaba alzo la vista, curioso y vio que era un sobre… con una carta.

Se acercó casi con miedo, pero cuando la tomo pudo ver que unas grandes y extrañas letras estaban escritas.

 _"Te queremos. Por favor, cuida a Papá"._

El rubio se sorprendió por el contenido y miro a Kouen con confusión.

-Me lo dio Hana antes de irse – fue lo único que respondió.

Nuevamente las lágrimas se asomaron por el rostro de Alibaba, quien comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras leía una y otra vez ese pequeño texto mal escrito.

-Quiero que esta nación sea una en la que ellos puedan regresar a vivir felices, sé que soy un horrible padre, pero no me importa, porque esto lo hago para que ellos no lleguen a serlo, para que cuando ellos tengan a sus propios hijos no se vean obligados a tener que separarlos de su lado, porque temen que su propia nación los mate. Está bien si me odias, está bien si no me comprendes, pero… quédate a mi lado – dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia Alibaba – Quédate conmigo, para que cuando ellos regresen tu estés aquí para recibirlos y guiarlos por el mundo que quiero construir para ellos.

Esas palabras eran sinceras y el rubio no tuvo ninguna duda de eso. Hecho un último vistazo a la corta carta y se froto los ojos para después tomar la mano de Kouen.

-… No… estaremos los dos… porque estoy seguro que estos niños desean ver a su padre nuevamente, para ellos tú ya eres el mejor del mundo. – dijo con una sonrisa. – hasta que no vea como esos niños regresan felices a tu lado, yo no me alejare de ti.

Una sonrisa sincera de dibujo en el rostro de Kouen

-¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Incluso si no lo haces, yo igual lo hare.

Ambos sabían que lo que harían de ahora en adelante, era, para que ese corto mes que pareció un sueño, se volviera en el futuro en una eterna realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Wow! Si llegaron hasta este mensaje es porque han soportado un monton de palabras, al principio queria separarlo, pero despues me di cuenta que no, que esta historia era mejor de un solo golpe (¿?) XD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos, se que talvez en esta historia no profundice mucho en el romance de ellos dos, pero créanme, asi fui como me imagine esta historia.

¡SALUDOS y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
